Once Again We Are Together
by NanamiHonda364
Summary: The curse is broken and Kyo and Yuki have returned to find Thoru gone. It seems that being alone has played its toll on her. But, suddenly a stranger appears again in Kyo's life. Will Thoru come back? Rewrite of my old story, 'Stranger' R&R!
1. Returning To Life

_My life has never been the same since I met you. Your laughter filled my heart and your smile lifted my spirit. Without you I would never be whole again. That's why I love you._

7 years after graduation, the curse has been broken and the Somas have adjusted to normal life. Tohru was attending college during the time that the curse was lifted, therefore, she does not know the curse has been broken or that a special person is waiting for her return.

The rain was pouring faster now as three men walked into the woods. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were on their way home, back to their cozy house. No one spoke as they arrived on the door step and walked into the deserted house.

"You know it's lonelier without a smiling greeter." Shigure stated.

Kyo walked up to the top floor it had been 7 years since he had seen this house, since being confined once again in "that" room. They had all been summoned back and imprisoned in that large house. Once the curse was broken (they had been "let go") they were free to return to a normal lifestyle.

Kyo walked the one room at the end where the door stood open. A small breeze blew through the room as Kyo stuck his head inside. The room seemed barren even though all of the large furniture remained. A light layer of dust was frosting the room. He noticed a picture of him, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru sitting on the dusty desk with a letter beside it. Kyo picked it up and heard the sounds of footsteps.

Yuki and Shigure emerged into the room, "So there you are, What's that?" Yuki pointed to the letter, Kyo was holding. "A letter" He opened it and began to read it aloud…

_Dear Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure,_

_I am sorry to say that I am leaving today, the house has no meaning to me if everyone is not here. Loneliness has set into the house's walls. I do not wish to spend another hour here in this house alone so therefore I am leaving. I don't know when you will receive this letter but hopefully it will not be too late. I begin University on Monday and wish you were all here to help me move in my stuff, but I guess even some wishes can't come true._

_I wish you all the luck with my heart. I will be staying with Rin until it is time for me to move into my new apartment. If you wish to contact me than I am greatly sorry to say that would be impossible, I am, from here on out, cutting my ties with the Soma's. I would not wish this sadness on anyone. _

Kyo folded the letter and laid it on the desk beside the picture. "Well it seems that she finally became tired of us and the curse."

Kyo walked over to Yuki who stood emotionless, "Why are you surprised? You knew it would happen one day."

Yuki looked over at Kyo, "Yes but I would have never thought she would be the one to cut ties with us more the opposite."

Shigure walked over to the desk, "Well it seems that this is partly our fault as well, leaving her alone for a whole year, even after, you told her how you felt Kyo."

Kyo looked down at the floor. Yuki noticed it right away, "Well there is no use burning a hole through the floor with your eyes, let's clean this place up so we can get settled."

They walked down into the living area. Unlike Tohru's room, the rest of the house had a clean shine about it.

"Looks like she didn't want us coming home to an unclean house." Shigure said.

He walked back into his study and shut the door, Kyo went to the kitchen and began to make a list of things that they would need, and Yuki set down at the table and looked around. He noticed a book lying on the floor he reached down and picked it up. He noticed that the book was worn from being read over and over again, he looked at the cover and noticed the title, Common Curses and how to break them, inside notes were written franticly all over the pages. The notes talked about signs and other what-not about curses having to do with the Zodiac,

'_Looks like she was busy while we were gone_' he thought to himself.

Kyo came back into the room and noticed the title of the book Yuki was flipping through.

"Where did you get that?" Yuki looked up at him, "Tohru left it on the floor I guess. She doesn't need it anymore."

Kyo set down opposite of Yuki, "In a way I'm glad she left."

Yuki stared at him with amazement, "Now she can be normal, you know, not worry so much about us. She can spend time doing something for herself."

Yuki smiled he noticed that Kyo had become more understanding and caring since the curse was broken. They didn't fight anymore, or at least as much.

"So what did you find in the Kitchen?"

Kyo looked down at the long list he had made, "Well nothing she cleaned the kitchen really good and left no food to go bad."

Yuki laughed it was just like her to look ahead to what might happen if she left something undone. Yuki picked up his coat and walked to the door, "So how about we get those groceries?" Kyo got up and pulled on his coat, "Okay let's go."


	2. The Roommate And Unexpected Events

Shigure set in his office reading through the papers stacked in a pile on his desk. "Mmmm… nothing interesting happened when we were gone. I wonder why nothing exciting happened? He flipped to the back and saw a small article on a missing author.

_June 27_

_Today The famous author Shigure Soma was announced missing, he seemed to have vanished into thin air, we went to his house to look for any sign, but we were met at the door by a young girl who then informed us that the family had recently moved. The girl informed us that they would not be returning anytime soon. His books, which were so popularly adored are now selling for double their original price. The last copies of his books were sold two days ago and now fans turn to other authors, such as Nanami Honda. Will the missing author ever turn up again? And if he does, does he plan to write any more novels? We will keep you updated to any information we may receive._

Shigure chuckled to himself, and admitted that he wished he would have received at least some of the money for those books. He was about half way through the stack of papers when he heard a knock at the door. He answered and found Kyo and Yuki loaded down with bags. They proceeded to unpack everything into its rightful place. Once all the groceries were put away Kyo placed a pot on the stove and began to make a light stew for their supper. Shigure watched them from the open door, and smiled.

'_They seem to be getting along fine now, to bad Thoru isn't here to see this._' He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Shigure met the young men's eyes and they went forward to answer the door. In the doorway stood a young woman holding an umbrella, she had blonde hair and her eyes sparked.

"Oh! I didn't think there would be anyone here."

Shigure looked at Yuki and Kyo who nodded, "Yes young lady we do."

She walked in and looked around, She noticed the two younger boys watching her, she knew who they were, but she didn't want them to know who she was,

"My roommate use to live here or at least it is what she told me. She said she lived here with three boys who she grew to love more every day. She even had her first kiss from one of the three. That wouldn't be you, would it?"

Kyo's ears perked up. "Who is your room mate?"

The young girl looked up at Kyo, "Miss Tohru Honda."

Yuki and Kyo felt their heart brimming with happiness. "Do you know where she is? How is she?"

The girl looked up at Kyo who stood only a few feet away '_he has grown so tall. I wonder if he still loves me as much as he said he did. Not like that matters anymore._' She thought to herself.

"All I can tell you is that she is fine and engaged! She met a wonderful man who attends her school. He's in the medical program and the most popular guy on campus! She sent me here to give you this." Yuki took the note from her hand,

_Yuki, Kyo,_

_You must know I love you both. I am soon to be married I know that this is very sudden but I know I'll be safe and happy with him. I sent my roommate to give you this because I am no longer tied to your family, when I move to my new house with my husband I shall send an address. You may see me then._

Kyo grabbed the note and threw it back to the girl, "Take this back and tell her we don't want an address!"

Tears filled the young girls eyes, "I ..um.. will tell her sir."

She opened the door and smiled, tears falling over her lovely eyelashes. "Be safe."

She turned and opened her umbrella. Kyo stood silent as he watched her leave. "Was that some test? Send your roommate here to tell us your engaged? But wait….didn't she look familiar?"

Yuki and Shigure knew who it was though; with her last statement she had reviled her identity to two of the men. "You stupid cat, that was Tohru! She dyed her hair!"

Kyo's eyes widened, "What an idiot!" He raced out the door.

Yuki and Shigure waited, sitting by the table. Eating their hot stew, the sound of the rain falling filled the house and Yuki felt like he did _that_ night. He heard the door open and Kyo walked in soaking wet.

"I… couldn't… find…her." He cried, breathing in deep gasp.

Yuki frowned, "It seems she wished us to know that she was okay and maybe to even see if you still loved her."

Kyo hung his head, '_This is stupid, she still wanted to know, knowing that she was to marry another man?'_ He replayed the events in his mind.

_Rain fell hard against his skin as he ran through the woods. He made it to the street and began to look around for her, but he only saw a young couple running against the wind. He wouldn't give up that easily, he wondered through the streets, stopping people to ask if they had seen her. The rain became heavier and he felt the coldness began to sink through his clothes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl sitting on the side of the road, she had her hair up in a pony tail and she was wearing a jacket like the one Tohru had been wearing. _

_"Hey, you!" The girl turned her head and looked at the wet boy running up to her. _

_"Have you seen a girl she had blonde hair and wore it down?" _

_The girl frowned, "No I haven't. Why are you out here in the rain?" _

_Kyo dropped his head and set down next to the girl, "I am looking for the only girl I have ever loved." _

_The girl turned to him "Well you should go back home! No one is out here and I am certain that your loved one would have come back to you by now." _

_Kyo looked at the girl huddle on the street. He turned to leave; as he got up he felt a hand on his back, _

_"I'm sorry for being so rude. A girl did come by and she gave me her coat to stay dry." Kyo turned around and smiled weakly at the girl._

_"Did she happen to give a name?" _

_The girl placed her hand behind her head trying to think, "Um.. yeah! Tohru I think.. Yeah! Tohru that was it, she was the one who gave me this coat." _

_Kyo smiled and handed her a few yen.. "You hang in there okay?" The girl nodded, smiling, and walked off into the pouring rain_

Kyo set down at the table. "I think its best we go on living, because someone told me that my loved one would have come back by now. She is happier with someone else and we should try to be happy for her."

Yuki smiled over at him. "Yeah but I would be lying if I didn't say I'm really gonna miss her smile and laughter."

Shigure nodded and drank the rest of his soup. _'There's no turning back now, now that we are free._' He thought.


	3. 5 Years Later

5 years later.

Kyo was walking down the street on his way to his morning job. Yuki was at home working on his computer and Shigure was writing away in his study. Kyo placed his hand into his jacket and pulled out a picture of three young men and a girl, all smiling and laughing. It had been 5 years since he had last seen Tohru and still he felt sadness in his heart as he looked at the picture. He felt someone bump into him.

He heard a small voice, "Oh excuse me…"

He looked at the girl with light brown hair down to her elbows. Her eyes were deep blue like the ocean.

He blinked, "Oh my bad! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

She giggled saying that it wasn't a problem and walked on down the road. The girl reminded him of someone he knew, but he didn't let the thought linger long, because he had arrived at the store where he worked.

Yuki's older brother came crashing down on him. "Kyo! Tell me, how has my little brother been doing? He's fine I'm sure! Now come we must get you to the front at once, who knows when a customer will come!"

Kyo watched him dance to the back as the customers began to make their way into the store. _'Man that guy gives me a headache_.' Kyo thought. He listened to the customers talk as they wondered through the rows and rows of clothes and couldn't help but over hear one of the conversations.

"Yes I heard he devoiced her for a younger girl, the girl wasn't even 20 yet!"

"Really? But the wife was such a nice person! I wonder how this could have happened to her."

"Well, with the husband being a doctor I'm sure she didn't question him on late nights."

"Now, what did you say her name was?"

"Well it was Tohru Yukino, but I heard she went back to her original name Tohru Honda."

"Ah yes, she taught my son in the first grade. She was such a wonderful teacher; I didn't think she had such an unhappy marriage."

The ladies continued to talk about Tohru, and Kyo was slowly beginning to feel his anger rise. '_I knew Tohru was a ditz at times but this is too much!'_

"Oh, look at the time! I guess I better go check out."

The woman approached the counter and laid her cloth on the counter,

"Excuse me miss am sorry but, I overheard you and did you say Miss Honda was divorced?"

The woman looked up at Kyo, "Why yes I did, do you know her?"

Kyo smiled weakly, "I knew her very well and wish I still did."

The woman smiled and lifted her finger. "I know that tone, you were in love with her. It sounds like your really loved her."

Kyo looked down at the counter, "Umm, well yes I did, but then I was forced to leave. She was left by herself at home. She left after waiting a year and we haven't seen her since."

The woman looked up, "Us?"

Kyo began to tell her of how Tohru lived with him Yuki and Shigure,

"My, my so she lived with three men at such a young age?"

Kyo cleared his throat. "She wasn't shaking up, if that's what you're thinking. She just didn't have any where else to go, somewhere she felt comfortable, so we let her stay with us."

The woman nodded and gathered her cloth filled shopping bag

"Well then Sir I hope that one day your love will be realized."

The women smiled, patting Kyo's arm and turned to walk out the door.

"Thank you for your business!" Kyo bowed as she walked out the door.

The store was near closing time and Kyo was about to close up when a young lady entered the store. She walked up to him and asked where the thread was; he pointed to the second isle and watched her browse.

'I _know I've seen her before. Wait! She was that woman I bumped into earlier today!_'

She walked up to the counter with four colors picked out, orange, purple, blue, and a snowy white. Kyo smiled these where all the colors that he liked. Each reminded him of the people that lived in the Soma house.

"I see you are getting my favorite color."

The girl looked up at him, "Oh! I know you! I bumped into you earlier. I'm really sorry about that."

She laughed, letting it ring through the store. Kyo suddenly felt lonelier than he had ever before.

"Um.. Well here is your stuff."

The girl thanked him and walked toward the door. "Good bye maim."

She smiled and waved "Be Safe!" She disappeared out the door leaving Kyo stunned in his tracks. "Tohru?"

He ran out the door and headed right for her, "Wait miss!" She turned around and watched him run up to her,

"Did I forget something?"

Kyo looked at her. "Don't you remember me at all?"

She looked at him and suddenly the image of a red faced boy came back into her mind. "I…I…don't know you."

Kyo breathing harshly from his run replied, "Kyo Soma."

He watched her face turn red and she turned around,

"Don't you remember me? What is your name!? It is Tohru Honda right?"

He sounded demanding so she didn't hesitate, "Yes, my name is Tohru Honda."

He embraced her, but he felt her tense at his touch, "What's wrong Tohru? Why did you leave us? Do you know how it tortured me when you showed up telling us you were engaged? And now I find out the bastard cheated on you!" She looked up at him.

"I don't want to know you anymore, not any of you!"

She turned and began to run but was caught by a rough hand "Why!? Why would you say stuff like that!? You know I still love you!"

She turned with tears in her eyes. "Because…Because you left me alone for a whole year in that house! I couldn't take it! Coming home to an empty house every time that I came home from school!"

Kyo let go of her, but she didn't run.

"You did care if I was alone all that time! I tried so hard to find a way to break the curse but nothing worked and I knew I could never see you so I moved on. I'm sorry but I've cut my ties with your family."

Kyo felt his anger rising, "Don't you mean our family?"

Tohru turned around and looked at him.

"You are missed by everyone Tohru! Everyone loved you, everyone felt the pain you had to go through! Most of all I still loved you! I thought about you nonstop the entire time I was locked up in _that_ room!"

Tohru covered her ears, shaking her head and ran off. Kyo knew he couldn't stop her from running, so he just watched her leave, and picked up his heart and headed home.

"I saw her today." Kyo set down across from where Yuki set,

"Who?"

Kyo set silently for a moment then replied, " Tohru."

Yuki looked up from his paper and met Kyo's tear filled eyes. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"No! It didn't! She refuses to come back, she told me that being alone had caused her to leave, she had tried to break the curse but could find a way so she left!"

Yuki watched as tears began to pour from Kyo's eyes he looked down at his paper, he couldn't stand to see people cry.

"Kyo there is no use crying, like you said, we knew this would happen."

Kyo dried his tears, "Yeah but not like this."

Yuki nodded in agreement and turned back to reading his paper. Shigure joined them when dinner was ready and began talking about his new book he was writing; failing to notice neither Yuki nor Kyo cared. All Kyo wanted was to see Tohru again, but how long would it be till they met again. He would do anything to convince her to come home, but he didn't know when that next time would be.


	4. Coffee Shop

It had been a long day and Kyo was tired from all the work that he had to do that day at Ayane's Shop. 'Man _this day can't get any worse, so it has to go up from here_.'

He smiled as he made his way to his favorite coffee shop. He was now 26 and was one of the most handsome men you could meet. Kyo had grown into a tall man with a fit body, not to mention he had an amazing smile.

He made his way down the street, oblivious to all the giggles and glances he was receiving from passing females. He arrived at the coffee shop, and made his way to his favorite spot. A table outside that sat in the sun. Today he noticed that someone was already at his table. He set down at a table across from a woman who looked to be 26 as well and was reading a newspaper. "Do you mind if I sit? It's my favorite spot."

The woman didn't even look up as she replied it was okay. He looked around as the sun shone down on them. "So nice day, uh?" He tried striking up a conversation. She was beautiful. Her hair was cut neatly at her chin and her hair was a beautiful brown. Her eyes, blue, sparkled as they skimmed the paper.

"Yeah it's nice." She replied.

"So do you live around here?"

"No, I moved back here about a year ago."

"Came back…So you use to live here?" The woman sighed, not making eye contact with him.

"Yes, I went to high school here. I lived close to this shop, but family problems caused me to move around a bit."

Kyo looked over at the woman; she hadn't even raised her head to look at him. _'What a weird woman. I wonder if she is one of the really independent type?_ _They are the type of women that aren't interested in men._'

He looked up as the waiter brought over the coffee. "Your coffee sir."

"Thank you." Kyo handed him the money and added more. "Umm..Sir?"

Kyo nudged the waiter and pointed over at the woman sitting across from him. The waiter nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much sir."

Kyo turned back to the woman. "So what do you do now that you're here?"

"Currently I am looking for a job."

"Really what are you looking for?"

"Well I could say that I am looking for something where I can help others, I've worked as a school teacher but I want to do something more for others."

Kyo set back in his seat. "You remind me of an old friend."

The girl looked up slowly, glancing at him for the first time but looked back down at her paper. "How do I remind you of this friend?"

"Well she was the kindest person you would ever meet, and she always thought of others needs before her own. Even when she would be exhausted or sick she continued to worry about myself and the other people that lived in our home. I loved her very much."

"Well, what happened?"

"Oh well, I committed a great sin against her. I left her alone, and afraid. If I could have only been there, I hurt her more than ever, more than an 'I'm sorry' can fix."

"Oh that does sound bad."

"Yeah it does, she left after waiting a year, and soon after that she was married."

"Really? Well, she must have not loved you that much."

"No I think she did, because when we would run into each other she would always smile at me. Even though she said she cut ties with us. She kept coming back to me, and even now I'm waiting for her."

"Well then maybe she loved you more than you thought hmm?"

The woman smiled and looked up at Kyo, she reached over and placed a hand on his,

"I'm sure she is out there, somewhere."

Kyo smiled and thanked the woman and got up to leave.

"Have a safe journey home," said the woman.

Kyo turned and looked at her smiling and nodded, he knew who she was, but if she wanted him to know than she would tell him herself. Kyo turned and waved one last time at the woman, he mouthed 'be safe' and turned to leave.

AT THE CAFÉ WITH TOHRU

Tohru smiled to herself as she called over the waiter, _'So he knew who I was, yet he didn't say anything.'_

The waiter smiled at her and told her it was paid for.

"You know that gentleman? He paid for you meal when he paid for his drink. I haven't seen two young people so perfect together till today."

Tohru smiled up at him and thanked him for his complement.

"So miss do you two know each other?"

"No, but I think one day I'll see him again."

"I can tell that he loved you the moment I saw you two together."

Tohru laughed and nodded, "Well love is sometimes tricky. Take me for instants, I am so in love with him, that I find that whenever I leave, I come back to look for him. I think this is how love is. It leaves us uncertain of what we should do. Everyone feels love at some point in their life, but what we do when we feel it is what will make a difference."

Tohru bowed and walked to the door.

"Miss. Thank you, for your wise words. There should be more people like you in this world, kind and decent."

Tohru smiled one last time at the man and walked out onto the street.

BACK TO KYO

Kyo had been walking for some time now and he felt his heart growing heavier with every step. _'Why didn't I just ask if she would come back home?_ _I told myself the next time I saw her I was going to get her to come home. Even if she doesn't love me anymore, having her in my life is what I need._'

Kyo heard rapid steps coming up from behind him. He turn in time to see the woman he had been sitting with come running up to him smiling, tears flowing down her cheeks. Kyo opened him arms and accepted her into a hug, "I'm home."


End file.
